Blame it on Alcohol
by jrichville
Summary: What would it take to make sweet, innocent Ching seduce their dangerous adversary? Apparently, an impulsive dare and a lot of dirty cocktails. ChingxTobe; Nothing really explicit (Just experimenting on this crack pairing. See if you like it.)


**Author's Note: Don't worry. I'll get around to updating my other story. This is a one shot to help me out of my writer's block.**

0o0o0o

"No… I don't think she can do it," said someone in a voice that dared to be proven wrong.

"Yes, she can! I know her," said another in a voice not unlike a proud mother to her child.

"Well, she _mustn't,_" a third voice said levelly although a hint of weariness could be discerned from the tone.

This conversation would've been funny if they weren't talking about her. Ching. The cautious, level-headed one compared to Pucca's famous fiery temper and impulsiveness.

She leaned back on her chair and stared at the bright orange liquor in her glass. Screaming Orgasm was what they called it. Obviously, Abyo was the one who ordered it for her and it took a certain amount of persuasion to make her take it.

"_Drink several more of that and you may unwind enough to get some —."_

_A second later, his face met their table's surface because of Garu and Pucca's combined punches._

Was she really going to take them up on their dare? Or at least, Pucca's dare which Abyo escalated. Garu was too grounded to support their crazy ideas.

Pucca originally just dared her to flirt with a cute guy and get his number. Abyo wanted her to hook up. Pucca thought about it but then thought a full make out session was enough. It was because of Garu and Ching's protest that the other two settled with just getting a guy's number then a kiss.

How was she supposed to kiss some stranger here in this crowded place when she could still blush at that stupid drink's suggestive name?

They were celebrating Ching's eighteenth birthday. Pucca dragged her, along with Abyo and Garu, to a bar and introduced her to a number of cocktail drinks.

"_As the youngest of our group, it is our obligation to do this," Pucca_ had said a matter-of-factly, as if she wasn't the only one who planned this.

By _this,_ she meant her plan to bring out Ching's spontaneous side.

Pucca believed that Ching was dating less and less often because she was becoming more and more frigid to her dates.

She couldn't help it. They seemed to be expecting more intimacy from her but she just couldn't feel anything for them. No spark, no passion, no nothing.

To humor her best friend and to do something memorable on her birthday, she'll be going along with this dare but just this _once. _

Ching mentally shrugged. It's just a kiss, anyway. What could go wrong?

0o0o0o

The night wore on, the amount of liquor she had was finally getting to her.

She picked up a shot glass and downed its contents. It was funny how with every drink, the dare didn't seem as ridiculous. She was feeling pumped. As if she could do anything.

Garu looked as Ching down another shot of… an alcoholic beverage he didn't want to know. "This is your first time to drink. Don't you think you should take it easy?"

Ching only made a noncommittal sound.

He had a bad feeling about this.

As the designated driver, he had not let a drop of alcohol into his system but unfortunately, even _he_ couldn't control his intoxicated friends. A bossy Pucca and a perverted Abyo were difficult enough sober but add alcohol into the picture and a shockingly reckless Ching, and there was nothing he could do.

Ching was the closest thing he had to a sister. And if she was going through with this silly dare and kiss some guy, that guy better not do any funny business or he would break a finger or two or all ten if he was pissed enough.

"No pecking on the cheek or anything that could be mistaken as a friendly gesture. Understand?" Abyo's eyes gleamed mischievously. "More is better. Much better…" his voice dropped but despite the loud thumping music above, there was no mistaking the connotation in it.

"Oh, _hell_ no! Are you really going along with Abyo? With _Abyo_?" Garu sounded incredulous.

Ching chuckled and shrugged.

"Hey! You don't have to make it sound so bad." Abyo pouted petulantly, pointing a finger a few inches from his best friend's face.

Garu swatted his finger away.

"Come on, Ching. People always see you as the nice-girl-that-can-do-no-wrong." Pucca giggled. "Wouldn't it be fun to shock them a little?"

Ching had indeed felt that way from time to time. Maybe they had a point and it's not like she couldn't handle it.

She didn't think she was that drunk, anyway. Nope. Nuh-uh. She just felt a _teensy_ bit light headed and really, really happy for some reason.

"I can do it." As the words slipped past her lips, she began to feel the stirrings of excitement. She felt like giggling and dancing and… and…

"Woohoo!" Ching hooted.

"Woohoo!" Abyo echoed.

"I'll have some more Slippery Nipple!" she cried. Alcohol really made her tongue loosen.

Abyo whooped in approval and Pucca laughed.

"Ching… I expected more from you," Garu sounded disapprovingly, like an older brother scolding his sister. "And this dare… you're really doing it?"

"Ching can take care of herself. Or are you implying that she can't?" Pucca raised a brow.

Garu sighed at Pucca's impudent tone and Ching's indignant expression.

"Alright! You guys win. But scream if you need help. I might not be able to hear you from this music."

Pucca threw her arms around Garu in gratitude and kissed his jaw. He looked startled. "Pucca…" he started warningly.

Pucca burrowed her face in his neck. "What? I always do this."

"Do this when you're _not _drunk." He tried to pry her arms away.

"Yeah right. Even when I'm sober you- you…" Pucca looked up at him, confusion alight in her bleary eyes. "Am I really, _really _drunk or did you just say that I can—"

"You're drunk," Garu interrupted regretting his slip of the tongue.

"Figures." Garu tried not to roll his eyes when Pucca sighed and snuggled deeper. "We're here to have fun. Stop being so uptight. How about having some Butt Sex?"

For a minute, his jaw almost dropped then she raised her cocktail to him.

"Nah, this one's better" Abyo pushed a shot glass in front of him. "Here, man. Have some Sex On My Face." At Garu's grimace he looked confused. "What? Don't knock it till you try it."

He hated the mental images they put in his head. "Just shut it."

_Good god!_ It was going to be a long night for him.

0o0o0o

_Dance! Dance! Dance!_

Ching closed her eyes from the colorful, flashing lasers and lost herself to the music's spell.

She didn't feel like herself yet at the same time she felt that she was. There wasn't anything holding her back. No worries about how people would think, no thoughts besides swaying to the beat of the music and letting her instincts take over.

Just then, the music slowed to a sensual ballad. The other dancers paired together. Ching frowned. She didn't have any date to dance with.

Well then, she guessed it was time to find someone to fulfill her dare.

She could do this. She must've danced some sobriety back to her senses. That is, she won't be giggling nonsensically and slurring when she tried to flirt.

Searching the room, her eyes caught on a familiar figure sitting by himself in the shadowed corner of the room. He was nursing a glass of an amber liquid in his hand as he observed the people around him.

Despite the alarm bells ringing in her ears, she suddenly found herself standing a few feet in front of his table.

He didn't wear his usual uniform and she couldn't help but note how good he looked in his navy blue shirt and slacks. Huh, so even he could take a break from all his plotting, Ching thought.

_Are you kidding me, Ching? Why him? Maybe you're more drunk than you thought._ Ching ignored the voice in her head scolding her for her lack of rationality.

"Tobe." He looked at her from above the rim of his glass.

"Yes?" The one word sounded rich and sensual when it reached her ears.

"Can I share a drink with you?"

Tobe looked surprised. He didn't say anything for a while as he searched her face warily. As if making sure this wasn't some ploy Garu laid out for him.

Finally, he shrugged. He took the bottle and poured some on his empty glass. "Knock yourself out." Either he trusted her or he didn't think she was that much of a threat to him, Ching didn't know but she wanted to believe it was the former.

Ching smiled flirtatiously and Tobe only raised an eyebrow. She sat close to him, their thighs pressed close together.

"I just turned eighteen today, you know," she said as a way of making conversation. She didn't look at him as she picked up his glass and took a sip.

She coughed at the burning sensation that went down her throat. And Tobe smiled at her amusedly.

"Congratulations." Tobe was looking at her intently and curiously as if waiting what she was going to do next. "I guess that's why this is the first time I've seen you drink. And that's pure fifty year old brandy by the way. That's a hell of a lot stronger than the Slippery Nipple I heard you screaming about."

Rather than feel embarrassed at her earlier display, she smiled contentedly. She could feel the warmth spreading through her making her feel more relaxed.

"This one makes me feel warm and giddy. This is much better than a Slippery Nipple."

Some part of her felt self-conscious when his steady gaze slowly traveled up her body before locking gazes with her. But the drunker part of her liked his attention. "What else have you tried?"

"I just had a Screaming Orgasm." She hiccuped then giggled.

"What else?" Tobe asked levelly. There was a curious glint in his eyes as if he wasn't quite sure what was going on but was interested enough to know.

"Pucca and Abyo made me try Sex on the Beach and Butt Sex too." Her mouth was forming words on its own volition, spitting out lewd names like she was just reciting the Goh-Rong's menu.

"Sounds fun. Ever had a Menage a Trois cocktail?" He asked, his voice equally casual.

"No but I did have a Long Slow Comfortable Screw Against the Wall."

Tobe was trying to hide the grin tugging at his lips "You sound quite experienced already." She could sense the double entendre but chose to ignore it.

"Hardly but I'm getting there. Whatever I'm doing, this is going to be for tonight only anyway. I'm going to make the most of it. I promised myself that after this, I'll be back to normal." You've got to come back to reality someday, or you'll lose your head. She frowned but Tobe tapped a finger where her eyebrows met, replacing her frown with a surprised look.

He smirked. "A shame, huh? You sound like you're having fun."

"I am. I'm feeling quite reckless." A sensual smile spread her lips and Tobe's eyes glinted dangerously. "Wild, even."

"I can see that."

She leaned closer and whispered, "I guess people won't care if I just do what I want right now. I could even kiss you right now." She teasingly let her lips touch his ear.

Tobe pulled back a little to look at her. "You mean because you're no longer jailbait."

"I wouldn't phrase it quite crudely," She tried to hide her embarrassment by taking another sip of brandy.

"Well, that sounds a bit more like you." He chuckled then shook his head disbelievingly. "Damn…Is this an invitation?" His gaze dropped to her mouth as he watched her lick the excess liquor from her lips.

"Nope," she said suddenly playful.

"No?" Ching liked the way his hand suddenly snaked behind her and tightened on her waist, pulling her to his side possessively.

"I was speaking theoretically." The innocent expression on her face was so out of place from their dangerously close position. "I said I could. It doesn't mean I would. Or if I even want to." Oh, but she does. Her lips had already been tingling in anticipation for quite a while. And something in the way he was looking at her told her that he knew that too.

"Well, If I want more than a kiss, I won't be noble enough to care whether you're drunk or not." He smirked at her blush. "Theoretically speaking, of course."

"Of course," she answered in a breathy voice. The last shred of sense she had vanished when his gazed dropped to her mouth and his lips curved in a smirk. "Ifthat's the case and I… want you too, then we'll just be two consenting adults and nothing's going to hold us back."

"Nope." He looked amused at their conversation. A small smirk formed on his lips.

"No?" She looked up and stared at his profile. She was so close enough that she could smell the musky scent of his aftershave.

"I can think a number of things to hold us back. But mainly because you'd care what people would think." His roaming hands made it clear he didn't really care what other people say. Her breathing became ragged when his other hand started stroking her inner thighs and hips. "They might think I'm forcing you. Or that you're doing this against your will."

"Does a dare count?" This wasn't even part of the dare and it wasn't even a reason why she had chosen him out of all people.

Understanding lit his eyes but after that, he didn't seem to care about her reasons for being with him. For him, it's more important that she _was_ with him.

"That's a flimsy excuse. You're Sooga's sweet, innocent Ching, remember? And you must've forgotten who you're talking to," he reminded her darkly.

"Nope." Giving in to temptation, she reached the back of his neck to rake her fingers through his hair. He shuddered when she lightly scraped her nails on his scalp.

"No?" he asked huskily, playing along with their repetitive conversation.

"I didn't forget who you are. I know you're Tobe," Ching lightly traced her finger between his eyes where his scar was and trailed down the bridge of his nose then down his lips. "And I know I want you..."

Tobe pulled her to him until Ching was straddling his lap. "I want you too." His eyes didn't leave her as he slipped a hand through her blouse and caressed the soft skin just below her navel.

Ching couldn't help the small helpless whimper that escaped her. "Tobe…"

"Yes?"

Under his intense scrutiny, she felt a flash of her old inhibitions. "I don't just want you theoretically now. I mean I-I'm not teasing anymore. Are you?" Why did she have to sound so shy?

He grinned devilishly at her, liking the way she blushed.

To show her, he pulled her up to feel the evidence of his very hard anatomy between her thighs. He swallowed her gasp with a kiss. His tongue slipped inside her wet cavern and drank in her warmth and sweetness.

She found the taste of him and brandy more intoxicating than any of the cocktail she had tonight. The sensation of his tongue tangling with hers tugged low in her nether region.

_Oh! Oh my, _Ching thought.

The glass she was holding slipped from her fingers and fell with a thud on the floor.

Through the haze of alcohol and the sensations Tobe was arousing, Ching had lost the last of her reservations. She didn't care that they were still in a public place. She didn't care that she was making out with a close friend's rival. She didn't even care that she had gone beyond what she was dared to do.

She may be innocent in a lot of ways but that was because until now, this was the first time she had felt this intensely. And she knew her response to his ministrations had nothing to do with how many drinks she had and everything to do with the man himself.

Ching didn't realize that Tobe had undone half of her buttons until he had cupped the soft mounds of her chest through her bra. "Oh, don't…" He squeezed her nipples. Her protest died on her lips when she felt pleasure arrow straight through her belly.

He reached between her breasts and with a flick of his fingers, he unclipped her bra. Ching gasped but when he captured a nipple in his mouth, she was beyond caring.

She was reminded of the drink she had earlier and _Oh my_, this was nothing like it.

He raised his head to look at her. "Don't what?" he asked, his voice dark with desire.

"D-don't stop," she moaned. She unconsciously ground her hips against the tight region in his pants.

He licked the outline of her ear then whispered, "If you want more, how about you join me tonight in my hotel room?"

More. Now that was a dare she would very much like to take him up on.

"More is better. Much, _much_ better."

0o0o0o

"Hey, where've you been?" Garu asked in a low voice, careful not to jar the sleeping woman who was using his shoulder for a pillow.

Abyo kept rubbing his eyes. "I was flirting with this girl. What was her name… Mindy, Mandy or… Oh! Veronica. She gave me her number." He plunked down next to Garu.

"That's very interesting," Garu said sarcastically. "Where's Ching? I'm going to bring Pucca back to her place."

On cue, Pucca's head dropped from his shoulder. Garu shifted and wrapped an arm around Pucca, letting her rest her head on his chest.

"I don't know where she is. Well, I- I think I don't…"

"Well, I guess there's no need to worry. She did say she can take care of herself," Garu sighed. "If you see her, tell her I had to bring Pucca back home."

"I can't. I think I'll be going home early too." Abyo sounded odd.

Garu's eyes narrowed. "What's up? It's strange for you to leave before two am."

Abyo shook his head, "I didn't think I drank that much. I mean, it's not more than I usually do. But now I'm not so sure…"

"Man, just spit it out."

Abyo winced. "I think I saw Ching leaving with Tobe. She doesn't look _unwilling._"

The silence between them stretched into a full minute.

Garu chuckled nervously. "Yeah, you're way too drunk. There's no way, that's going to happen."

"Yeah…that's what I thought." Abyo smiled uncertainly.

Silence fell between them again.

"No, no no. I was drunk and was hallucinating." Abyo sounded more determined than convincing but Garu didn't care.

"Yes." Right now, if Abyo told him he was the tooth fairy, he was more willing to believe that than...

"What I saw never happened." Abyo continued and Garu nodded, looking equally determined to put this behind them. "Agreed?"

"Agreed."

What a night. When he got home he promised to pour himself a stiff one he could actually verbalize.

0o0o0o

**Author's Note: Yeah… I enjoyed making Garu squirm. And I'll blame the ridiculous amount of alcohol for their OOCness.**


End file.
